For enterprise data storage, clustering can refer to the physical connection of independent compute nodes (servers) and a controlling function. The controlling function can distribute workloads to each node, manage the transfer of workloads between nodes, or both. Such clustering can include a shared storage system, along with a mechanism to duplicate the data in the storage system that is directly attached to each node that may be used. Common storage clustering applications provide failover capabilities for critical processes and enable load balancing for high-performance processes. Operation containerization can be an operating system (OS)-level virtualization method used to deploy and run distributed operations without launching an entire virtual machine (VM) for each operation. Multiple isolated operations run on a single host and access the same OS kernel. For example, Container Linux (formerly CoreOS Linux) may be one of the first container operating systems built for containers. Software containers are a form of OS virtualization where the running container includes minimum operating system resources, memory, and services to run an operation.